Ep. 8: Clash!! A Super Giant Battle
is the eighth episode of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. This is the final Ohranger episode written and produced prior to the change in format from the next episode in response to the Aum Shinrikyo attack on the Tokyo subway on March 20, 1995. Synopsis In order to deal with the threat of Ohranger Robo, Bacchus Wrath brings in a powerful Machine Beast and upgrades Acha and Kocha to be able to create a greater challenge to the U.A.O.H. forces. Plot Bacchushund, dismissive of the threat Ohranger Robo poses, personally leads an attack on Tokyo with a fleet of Baracticas. The Ohrangers are quick to respond in the Choriki Mobiles, and form Ohranger Robo. While the Takonpas and the Baracticas are able to stagger the giant mech, Ohranger Robo quickly recovers and simply throws the Super Crown Sword at the flagship, dealing a crippling blow that forces the fleet to limp back to the moon. The Ohrangers rejoice, believeing that perhaps they might even have won. As his court frets over the ease with which their warships were bested Bacchushund vents his anger for a few moments before revealing that he refuses to give up in the face of this and plans to call on the reserve Machine Beast army hidden away on the planet Daraura (something that makes Hysterria somewhat worried). On the icy world, Bara Missiler is the first to step forth for the task. Back on the moon, Barlo Soldiers in surgeon's garb prepare to operate on Kocha, who protests until Bacchushund and Acha point out to her that the new Enlargement System the soldiers are fitting will make her stronger. Acha soon joins his fellow chamberlain on the operating table, with the soldiers altering his joints to improve his flexibility. As Juri and Momo enjoy a leisurely drive through Tokyo, they suddenly find themselves having to bail out of the car to evade an oncoming pair of missiles. They watch as more and more buildings are destroyed, yet there isn't a Baractica or Takonpa in sight. When they reach headquarters, the destruction is traced to a single Machine Beast outside of Tokyo. The Ohrangers rush to confront it, finding Bara Missiler accompanied by Emperor Bacchushund himself. They transform and easily defeat not only the squad of Barlo Soldiers, but Bara Missiler himself.. only for Acha and Kocha to step in and reveal the Enlargement System, revitalizing Bara Missiler and making him a giant equal to Ohranger Robo in size. At giant size, the fortunes are reversed, with Bara Missiler quickly overpowering Ohranger Robo through sheer savagery and binding its limbs with chains deployed from his chest. Bara Missiler uses his powerful engines to tow Ohranger Robo into the sun's gravity well before jettisoning the chains, abandoning the titan and its crew to a seemingly-guaranteed death. But OhRed is undeterred, ordering OhGreen to switch to the Horn Head and break the chains and OhYellow to then use the recoil from the Vulcan Head's cannons to blast them free of the sun's pull. As Bacchushund congratulates himself and Bara Missiler, Ohranger Robo cuts their celebration short by descending from the sky and giving the enlarged Machine Beast a boot to the head. OhRed tells a very shocked Bacchushund that Ohranger Robo will not fall so easily. After a few sword slashes, OhPink and OhBlue use the Cannon Head's firepower and the Graviton Head's telekinetic Leon Beam to punish Bara Missiler before OhRed switches to the Wing Head to finish the job with the Crown Final Crash. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 4.5% *Some of the Machine Beasts employed in later episodes can be seen in the silhouettes on Daraura, including Bara Darts, Printer and Baby. DVD Releases *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ohranger.html *The complete Ohranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also References Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura